


If you want me

by xilchang



Category: Stray Kids, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas, fuff, romantic - maybe?, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xilchang/pseuds/xilchang
Summary: Where Hwang Hyunjin gifts you a soft Christmas outing.Or the one where you get two Christmas gifts instead of one.





	If you want me

To be honest, when have you ever not liked Hyunjin? You can’t even count the first day of school when you barely knew him. You were sitting at your desk, minding your own business, when a boy you’d never seen before walks into the classroom. He seats himself down in the desk in front of you, turning his head to smile at the boy, Jeongin, next to him. That’s when you knew you liked him. Even though it was small, his smile lit up his face, and his eyes squished half way shut. Jeongin said something to him – you can’t remember (or you don’t care) what – and he laughed a little. It sounded...small, gentle. You didn’t care if it was only quiet because he was shy, it still sounded beautiful.

Over the next couple of weeks you did your best to smile at him whenever you were given the chance, as well as complement his outfits on the days he looked extra beautiful (he always looked beautiful, but you didn’t want to compliment him everyday and scare him off). You also offered to mark his school work when the teacher told the class to trade assignments with a classmate.

Hyunjin seemed to warm up to you fairly quickly. He started initiating the smiles when your eyes met, and he even started saying hello when you crossed paths in the hallway. Having him eat lunch with your group of friends didn’t feel awkward anymore, and he finally started to loosen up a bit more. Now you hear his laugh on the frequent, and it isn’t the small quiet one you heard on the first day of school. Now you hear a clear, loud, and happy noise; but it still sounds beautiful to your ears.

Group hangouts turn into one-on-one hangouts as you and Hyunjin become closer. It starts off with requests to help with homework, as well as partner projects. But how can you stay as only school buddies when you share so much in common? You both have a love for photography, both have a hate for anything with lettuce, and both have the ability to see the small things in life as beautiful. Sunsets, fluffy clouds, finding extra money, and wrapping yourself in a warm blanket straight from the dryer, just to name a few. Hot chocolate and an excessive amount of Christmas lights are a necessity during winter, and cuddles by the fireplace would become a must, _if you ever happened to have a significant other_.

And so by now, you can confidently call Hyunjin your friend.

“We’re gonna get together during the Christmas break, right?”

“Yeah, obviously.”

“ _Hyunjin_.”

“What?!”

You smile and shake your head, turning to focus on the path in front of you instead.

“What, are you worried that I’m going to be so busy during the break, that I won’t have time to hang out with you?”

“I-”

“Your best friend?!”

“Hyunjin-”

He clutches your jacket sleeve and stops dramatically, throwing his back toward the sky, “You really thought I wouldn’t make time for you?!”

“Hyunjin!” You try to hide your smile as you whack his arm. “Stop being so silly.”

He grins, linking arms with you instead, and the two of you continue walking down the snowy sidewalk on the way home from school.

“So, did you have anything specific in mind that you wanted to do?”

“Actually-” he pauses to ruffle a nervous hand through his hair, “-I was thinking of taking you somewhere. As a Christmas gift I guess.”

“Oooo, where were you thinking?” Your free hand grabs onto your linked arms, as you try to stare into his eyes, an amused smile on your face.

“Aren’t gifts supposed to be surprises?” He chuckles, glancing at you, eyebrows raised.

“They don’t always have to be.”

“How about I text you a date and a time, and you let me know if you’re free?”

You mock pout, but agree to do so anyway.

“I’ll see you next week, okay?” Hyunjin turns to wave at you one more time, as he makes it up his driveway.

“Sounds good to me,” you wave back, “see you!”

˜ ˜ ˜

_Friday the 21 st, 5:13 pm_

**Hyunjin:**

Which works better: the 26th,

27th, or 28th? For 6:30pm

**Y/N:**

How late are we staying out?

**Hyunjin:**

Uhhhh......

9:30? 10?

**Y/N:**

Then the 28th probably works

the best

**Hyunjin:**

Okay, then I’ll mark my

calendar :D

˜ ˜ ˜

_Friday the 28 th, 5:02 pm_

**Hyunjin:**

I’m picking you up at 6:30

Please dress for outside

weather :)

**Y/N:**

Uwu, okay Jinnie

**Hyunjin:**

><

˜ ˜ ˜

_6:42 pm_

You gazed in awe at the twinkling lights around you.

Hyunjin had taken you to the city’s annual Christmas fair. And despite having lived here for your whole life, you’d never actually attended.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Hyunjin asks, glancing between you and the softly decorated evergreen trees.

You nod in agreement, wanting to spend the current moment just looking around instead of talking.

The first thing you noticed as you got out of Hyunjin’s car before, were the warmly lit trees. Several huge evergreens were strategically scattered throughout the large expanse of central square, each covered in thousands of gentle white lights.

And as the two of you walk down the city sidewalks, passing other happy and red-faced families or couples, you suddenly notice the snow starting to slowly drift down. It lands on trees, and on garlands strung between buildings, and on gleeful children’s mittens. It also lands on Hyunjin’s hair. You glance at him cautiously, not wanting to be caught staring, but you can’t help but notice how the moonlight glints off of the snow, causing it to sparkle, and his seemingly clear bright eyes, somehow causing him to look like an ethereal winter prince. And along with the faint sounds of Christmas music coming from the snack shack down the road, it almost feels as though you are on a beautiful first date. _Was this a first date?_

“Hyunjin-,” you startle yourself, not really having expected to start voicing your thoughts.

“Hmm?” Hyunjin hums, glancing at you, the Christmas lights causing his eyes to sparkle.

You look down awkwardly, your own hands holding each other tightly as you continue walking.

“I-,” you pause, gathering the courage. “Is this a date?”

Hyunjin’s eyes widen for a moment, before he smiles gently, “It can be if you want it to.”

“Okay.”

He then takes your mittened hand in his, “Want to go ice skating now?”

You nod, hiding your nose in your scarf, not sure if it’s the cold or Hyunjin causing your cheeks to turn rosy.

˜ ˜ ˜

_8:49 pm_

You felt like your nose and fingers were gonna fall off. Ice skating with Hyunjin was fun and went well, but you can only handle so-and-so long in the cold.

“Do you feel this frozen too?” You ask, struggling to untie and tug off your rented ice skates.

"You mean not being able to feel anything in my body?"

“Sure, yeah.”

Hyunjin lets out a dramatic grunt as he yanks off one of his ice skates. “Would hot chocolate solve anything?” He gives a small smile, his eyes almost reaching a crescent shape.

“Well, it’s worth a shot, right?”

Ten minutes later and you both have your hands wrapped around paper cups of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream. You can feel your fingers and nose start to tingle as you let the warm steam drift over your face.

“I was worried I would scald my tongue, but the temperature of this is perfect, isn’t it?”

“Mhm.” Hyunjin nods, suddenly interested in his half melted whipped cream.

You choose to ignore it, knowing Hyunjin gets quiet when he’s sad or tired. _Or nervous._

“So, uh-” Hyunjin starts, glancing into the distance as the two of you begin walking again. You’d agreed that you’d do one more walk around of the Christmas lights before heading home. “I actually have another Christmas present for you. If you want it.”

“You think I might not?”

“Well, um, I don’t really know. I mean I think you’ll want it. But I could always be wrong I guess.” He chuckles nervously, glancing at you for half a second.

_Is that blush forming on his cheeks? Or have you been outside for too long?_

“Do you have it with? Or are you gonna make me wait until we get back to my house?” You tease, linking arms with Hyunjin once again.

“I was thinking now, is that good with you?” He smiles gently, watching the path for any icy spots.

“Mhm.” You nod, saddling up closer to Hyunjin as a gust of cold wind pushes past.

“So I was thinking-” Hyunjin pauses, choosing to stop and turn to face you instead, “I would gift you a boyfriend. If you want me.” He quirks up one side of his mouth, eyes staring into yours.

“Jinnie,” you breathe out. Your eyes search his, a small smile making it’s way onto your face as you slowly realize what he’s implying.

“Do you want it? My Christmas present?” He shuffles his feet, eyes never breaking contact with yours.

“Yes; I love it.” You grin, arms unlinking as you reach down to grab and squeeze his hands.

“You’re welcome,” Hyunjin hums, squeezing your hands, and giving you a sweet smile in return.


End file.
